A Date
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Soonyoung/Jihoon. SoonHoon. Seventeen


**Date**

 **Rate T**

 **SoonHoon**

 **OOC akut, Sho-ai RnR, Typos.**

 **Coffey Milk.**

 **Romance, Drama, fluff(maybe?).**

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di sebuah kursi dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan sambil menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya, "Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Ah… mm… terimakasih, Soonyoung…" jawab Jihoon.

Soonyoung pun berlari. Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua baru saja menaiki sebuah wahana _roller coaster_. Jihoon memaksa kekasihnya menaiki wahana itu dan berakhir dia mual setelah perutnya harus dikocok oleh permainan itu. Beruntung ia tidak muntah.

Merasa sedikit baik, Jihoon menghela napas lega, ia teringat bagaimana Soonyoung datang kerumahnya tiba-tiba di pagi tadi.

 _Ponsel Jihoon berdering nyaring kala ia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Setelah membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengangkat panggilan setelah melihat nama Soonyoung tertera di monitor._

" _Halo, Soonyoung?"_

 _[Hai. Kau sedang apa?]_

 _Jihoon memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah lalu duduk diatas kasur, "Baru saja mandi.."_

 _[Oh, kalau begitu turun lah, aku di depan rumahmu.]_

 _Jihoon terkaget, "Kau di depan rumahku? Untuk apa?"_

 _[Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan.]_

 _Jihoon terdiam._

 _[Jihoon?]_

" _Ah, ya. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap dulu, kau masuklah. Jangan menunggu di luar." Jawab Jihoon setelah melihat Soonyoung dari balik jendela kamarnya._

 _[Oh, oke.]_

 _Sambungan terputus dan Jihoon dengan kalang kabut segera mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya demi mencari pakaian yang bagus. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun mematut diri di depan kaca. Setelah merasa cukup, dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar sambil menyambar tas kecil berisi ponsel dan dompet._

 _Begitu ia turun dari lantai dua, ia melihat Soonyoung dan ibunya tampak mengobrol di ruang tamu._

" _Oh, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ibunya._

 _Jihoon mengangguk, "Maaf sudah menunggu." Ucapnya._

" _Tidak apa," Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri, "ayo," Ajaknya pada Jihoon, "kami pergi dulu, Bu." Ucap Soonyoung pada ibu Jihoon._

 _Ibu Jihoon tersenyum, "Ya, jaga anakku baik-baik ya. Semoga menyenangkan~"_

 _Soonyoung pun keluar dari rumah Jihoon, sementara Jihoon minta izin pada Ibunya._

" _Aku pergi dulu, Bu." Ucap Jihoon lalu mengecup pipi ibunya._

 _Dan setelah ibunya mengangguk ia berjalan keluar menuju Soonyoung yang sudah menunggunya di mobil._

 _._

Jihoon tersenyum dan saat itu pula Soonyoung datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dan memberikannya pada Jihoon.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak tahan wahana seperti ini tidak usah naik." Ucap Sonyoung.

"Heheh…" Jihoon tertawa kecil sembari menerima botol air mineral itu.

Soonyoung berdecak.

Jihoon mencoba membuka tutup botol air mineral itu, sedikit kesal karena tangannya sedikit melemah dan membuatnya tak bisa membukanya. Ia pun menyerahkan botol itu lagi kepada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, bukain." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung pun membuka tutup botol itu dalam sekali putaran, ia kemudian duduk disebelah Jihoon dan menenggak air mineral itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang meminumnya?!" tanya Jihoon sambil mencubit pinggang Soonyoung kesal.

"Akh!" Soonyoung tersedak, "Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan terbatuk. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Jihoon sengit, "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan membeli air itu untukku jadi jangan meminumnya!" seru Jihoon sambil menudingkan jarinya kearah pemuda sipit itu.

"Pelit sekali sih, nah!" ujar Soonyoung sambil memberikan botol itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menerimanya dengan decakan kesal lalu menatap botol itu sedikit jijik, "Apa ini? Aku harus ciuman tidak langsung lewat mulut botol ini?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak mau minum ya sudah. Atau kau mau ciuman langsung?" tanya Soonyoung balik.

Jihoon menepuk pundak Soonyoung kesal, "Ogah." Jawabnya lalu meminum air mineral dari botol itu.

Soonyoung terkekeh.

Jihoon merasakan dahaganya terpenuhi. Ia lalu mendesah kecil dan tersenyum. Keduanya terdiam, diantara ribuan pengunjung taman bermain saat itu.

Jihoon lalu berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian menaruh tangan di pinggang dengan angkuh, "Baiklah! Ayo kita mencoba wahana yang lain!"

Soonyoung terkejut, "Lagi?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menoleh, "Tentu saja!" serunya.

Soonyoung menghela napas, "Kau tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, sudah berapa kali kita menaiki wahana yang mengerikan, kau teriak keras sekali, lalu mual, tapi tidak berniat untuk berhenti sama sekali." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Karena sesuatu yang menantang itu mengasyikkan! Sesuatu yang bisa membuat adrenalinmu melaju itu benar-benar—keren!" seru Jihoon riang.

Soonyoung berdiri, "Okay. Okay. Ayo, apa lagi yang ingin kau naiki?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepala Jihoon.

Bibir Jihoon mengerucut imut, membuat Soonyoung gemas untuk tidak mencubitnya, "Entahlah? Hehe." Jawab Jihoon.

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Menurutmu, apa lagi yang harus kita coba? Wahana yang menantang sudah hampir semua kita coba." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar sebelum menyeringai kecil, "Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu? Kita belum memncobanya." Usul Soonyoung.

"Ah ya, benar juga. Tapi…." Jawab Jihoon.

"Ya?"

"Rumah kaca saja." Ucap Jihoon.

"Rumah hantu." Sergah Soonyoung.

"Rumah kaca."

"Rumah hantu."

"Rumah kaca."

"Rumah hantu."

"RUMAH KACA!"

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"RUMAH KACA!"

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"Ah… ayo kunjungi rumah kaca dulu…" pinta Jihoon.

"Gimana kalo kita mengunjungi rumah masa depan kita berdua saja?" tanya Soonyoung gombal.

Blush!

Wajah Jihoon sontak merona. Ia lalu menyikut Soonyoung kesal, "Kau ada-ada saja."

"Hehe," Soonyoung terkekeh, "yasudah, ayo ke rumah kaca dulu, baru ke rumah hantu." Ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Ayo."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah mencoba berbagai wahana, Soonyoung dan Jihoon kini menaiki wahana terakhir, bianglala.

"Soonyoung, berhentilah tertawa. Itu membuatku kesal." Sungut Jihoon.

"Ahahahahah—aw!" Soonyoung berhenti tertawa setelah Jihoon mencubit pinggangnya.

"Oke, sori-sori." Ucap Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon membuang muka.

Keduanya terdiam, bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Semakin lama semakin naik.

Soonyoung terdiam, sambil menatap Jihoon. Merasa ditatap begitu, Jihoon tersenyum kikuk. Hingga tepat di puncak, Soonyoung mendekat dan mengecup kening Jihoon.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, lalu tersipu.

"Aku cinta padamu." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum manis, "Aku juga."

.

.

.

"Jadi… setelah ke taman bermain, kau mengajakku ke restoran?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, memangnya gak boleh?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bukan begitu… tapi…" Jihoon menatap sekelilingnya, mereka berada di sebuah restoran, dengan penerangan lilin disetiap meja bundar dan beberapa pilar dinding, hiasan-hiasan terpasang indah di setiap sisi restoran. Dan alunan musik mengalir memenuhi restoran.

 _Candle light dinner._

"Kau benar-benar romantis." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum miring.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Keduanya lalu memesan kepada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka. Sambil menunggu, Soonyoung pun meminta izin untuk kekamar mandi, panggilan alam, katanya.

"Ya, oke. Pergilah." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung pun pergi terbirit ke kamar mandi. Jihoon tertawa kecil, lalu bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Ibu

Kapan pulang, sayang?

.

Jihoon masih saja bersenandung sambil membalas pesan dari ibunya.

To : Ibu

Aku akan pulang setelah makan malam :)

Ia lalu menutup ponselnya. Senandungnya seketika berhenti kala alunan musik yang ia dengar juga berhenti. Digantikan oleh suara mic yang sedikit berdenging. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A—Apa kau mendengarku, sayang?" sebuah suara dari loudspeaker membuatnya tersentak.

"Soonyoung?" tanyanya heran.

"Jadi… aku disini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu." Suara Soonyoung terdengar lagi, dan itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung di restoran itu.

Soonyoung duduk diatas kursi tinggi di sebuah panggung dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya juga sebuah mic di depannya. Ia memetik gitar itu dan bernyanyi.

" **I'm telling you**

 **I softly whisper…**

 **Tonight.. tonight…**

 **You are my angel…"**

Sorakan dan siulan riuh terdengar. Jihoon sendiri mulai kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia tahu lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan Soonyoung. sebuah lagu berjudul _Wherever You Are_ , dari sebuah band bernama _One Ok Rock_. Dia sendiri pernah meminta Soonyoung untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi ia tak menyangka Soonyoung akan menyanyikannya di tempat seperti ini.

" **Aishiteru yo..**

 **Futari wa hitotsu ni..**

 **Tonight… tonight…**

 **I just say….**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Jihoon menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" **I don't need a reason..**

 **I just want you baby…**

 **Alright.. alright…**

 **Day after day…**

 **Kono saki nagai koto zutto..**

 **Souka konna boku to zutto..**

 **Shinu made.. Stay with me—**

 **We carry on…**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now….**

 **Wherever you are, I never make you cry..**

 **Wherever you are, I never say goodbye…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Jihoon masih tersenyum sambil menatap Soonyoung. Jantungnya berdebar mendengar setiap lantunan lirik yang dinyanyikan pemuda itu.

" **Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibane no kinen subeki hi dane..**

 **Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte nibanme no kinen subeki hi dane….."**

Bibir Jihoon bergerak membisikkan lantunan lirik yang sama.

" **Kokoro kara aiseru hito…**

 **Kokoro kara itoshii hito…**

 **Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa..**

 **Itsumo kimi ga iru kara…**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Jihoon merasakan matanya memanas. Satu tetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

" **Wherever you are…."**

Lagu selesai dan tepuk tangan membahana terdengar. Soonyoung turun dari panggung dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Jihoon yang kini mentapnya dengan mata yang basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersentak dan refleks menghapus air matanya, "Ah… aku…"

Soonyoung menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Jihoon menghapus air matanya.

"Soonyoung… lagu itu.." ucap Jihoon.

"Kau terkejut? Hahaha… itu kejutan untukmu." Balas Soonyoung lalu memberikan buket bunga itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Ini indah sekali."

Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari sakunya. Ia lalu menekuk satu kakinya di hadapan Jihoon dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas bertahta berlian di dalam kotak tersebut.

" _Will you marry me?_ " tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersipu malu saat pemuda itu memasangkan cincin ke jari manis kiri Jihoon kemudian mengecup jari-jarinya.

Jihoon tersenyum, " _Yeah, I will._ "

Dan sorakan juga siulan pun kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar romantis." Ucap Jihoon sambil mencium buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Aku malu sekali sebenarnya, kau tahu." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon tertawa. Mobil Soonyoung pun berhenti di depan rumah Jihoon, "Sudah sampai."

Jihoon keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Soonyoung. keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Em… Soonyoung.., terimakasih.. aku.." ucap Jihoon terbata, pipinya bersemu.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, "Ayo kita masuk kerumahmu." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, lalu tersadar dan menatap pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau juga?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku harus berbicara dengan orang tuamu." Jawab Soonyoung sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

END

Apa ini. Haha. :D

Btw, ini remake, aslinya ffku dari fandom lain hmmm. Habis ada yg minta ff soonhoon berapa waktu yg lalu (siapa ya, aku lupa) dan aku ga punya ide baru buat mereka (habis momentnya jarang) :'))

Aku minta maaf kalau ini OOC dan typo banyak banget. Maaf juga kalau tidak memuaskan.

Dan untuk lagunya….. aku tidak yakin mereka kenal One Ok Rock XD aku jg gak ngikuti mereka, tapi lagu ini bagus XD gara2 sering denger lagunya, terciptalah ide ff ini.

Udah gitu aja.

Review?


End file.
